Cameron Boyce
Cameron Boyce (born May 28, 1999) is an American teen actor best known for his roles in the feature films Mirrors, Eagle Eye, Descendants, Grown Ups, and Grown Ups 2, as well as for his starring roles as Luke Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series Jessie and as Conor on the Disney XD series Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything. Personal life Boyce lives in the Los Angeles area with his mother, father and younger sister. His favorite style of dance is break. Along with four of his friends, he is a member of the breakdancing crew "X Mob".His father is African American and his mother is Jewish. His paternal grandmother, Jo Ann (Allen) Boyce, was one of the Clinton Twelve, the first African-Americans to attend an integrated high school in the south, in 1956, as ordered by Brown v. Board of Education. Careeredit In May 2008, Cameron Boyce made his television debut on the Panic! at the Disco music video, "That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)", appearing as a kid version of the guitarist Ryan Ross. Then, in July, he appeared as a recurring role, "Michael 'Stone' Cates Jr." on the nighttime soap opera General Hospital: Night Shift. In August of that year, he made his feature film debut with a co-starring role in the horror film Mirrors, as well as appearing in the mystery-thriller film Eagle Eye that fall. In June 2010, Boyce co-starred as Keith Feder, the spoiled son of Adam Sandler's character, in the comedy film Grown Ups, and appeared later that same year showing off his dance skills on the web series. The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers. In 2009, Boyce also made a cameo in a Burger King commercial, showcasing the movie Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Boyce, three other children, and Autobots Skids and Mudflap wait for Bumblebee to transform, which ends up being just a regular Camaro. The kids walk away disappointed, where Skid says, "It's just some dude's car." In April 2011, Boyce made a guest appearance on the Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie and later that month he was one of the featured dancers in a Royal Wedding tribute on ABC's Dancing with the Stars.In June 2011, he had a small role as one of Judy's classmates in the family comedy film Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer and in August, he was one of the featured dancers on the Disney Channel series Shake It Up. In September 2011, Boyce was cast in a co-starring role on the Disney Channel comedy series Jessie in the role of "Luke Ross". During pre-production of the show, the role of "Luke" was originally intended to be a boy named "Hiro" adopted from Korea, but casting directors were impressed with Boyce during the audition process, and ultimately decided to recreate the role specifically for him. In 2015, Boyce was a member of the main cast of Disney's Descendants, playing Carlos, the son of Cruella de Vil. Filmography Film Television Video Games Discography Soundtrack albums Other charted songs Awards and nominations Boyce Boyce Boyce Boyce Boyce Boyce Boyce